Sisterhood
by Not A Bagel
Summary: From /r/RWBYOC 's 7th weekly collab fic; /u/JKnight3135 and I decided to set the Malachite twins against the dynamic duo of Ruby and Yang. It goes about as one would expect. Note: This somehow got Angsty. I take full blame and all I can say is; "It'll come back around."
1. Prank N Spank

"So what do you think Goldilocks is up to?" Militia asked putting her hands on her hips as she looked up to Beacon.

"We could go find out." Melanie replied with a shrug.

Melanie smirked. "Mmmm we should pay her back for last time."

Yang walked across one of Beacon's many training fields, the school was nearly empty for the long weekend and somehow she had ended up with no plans while everyone else was gone,she was bored stiff.

"Hey there Goldilocks."

"Uhhh do I know you?" Was Yang's response.

Militia was very upset and prepared to give the blonde an earful, but her sister spoke first. "We're the two girls you ordered! We're here to clean your dorm.

"I'm what now?" Yang asked increasingly confused. "Clean the dorm?..." The brawler snapped her fingers. "Weiss... alright this way I guess."

Militia looked to her sister but smiled when she saw the devious look on Melanie's face as they followed after the brawler.

The two huddled together, "I am _not_ cleaning someone's panties."

"It's okay sister, we can get our revenge -" Melanie began

"By stealing her most prized possesion!" Militia finished with an equally as mischievous grin.

Militia nodded but frowned. "Which is?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's a comb." Mel said

"Or a dress." Militia countered

"Or a hat like that one guy from the club." Mel said fondly.

"What _does_ a bimbo like?" Was all Militia could say

Yang looked back at the quietly arguing twins and smirked to herself. _I'm going to fuck them and they're going to think they're clever for doing it._

The red one piped up; "Hey sis, who're the two new girls!"

Yang did a double take as she realized Ruby had replaced one of the twins. Said twin had comically landed on her rear about 3 feet behind the group.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Yang asked confused.

Melanie on the other hand smirked wrapping an arm around Ruby. "We're here to help clean your dorm."

Ruby dashed around in excitement "Oh my god, Weiss got us _**maids**_! We have to make them dress up and use frilly dusters and..." Her eyes grew twice as big. "Tease Jaune!"

Mel and Militia cringed. But Yang began to giggle. "I love you sometimes sis; Let's do it!" She slammed her fist into her palm for emphasis.

"…and I hate you sometimes sis." Militia groaned.

It was not long after that the twin wore matching _highly suggestive_ maid outfits.

"You know yang these outfits are kinda strange... why did you have them again?" Ruby asked.

"No reason, now then what shall we have them do first?" Yang quickly changed topics a mischievous and lustful spark gleaming in her eyes.

Melanie saw the look in Yang's eyes and smiled her own little smile to the brawler. "Maybe this won't be so bad sis."

"Ah Y-yes mistress." Militia was surprised by how her voice sounded and even more so by the spark of heat it had produced within her.

Yang saw this and smiled. "Ruby why don't you take Militia there and I'll take Melaine here.

"Take? Ohhh I'll take her to Jaune!" She dragged one twin by the hair and dashed off.

Screaming "Siiiiiiis" Was all she could do as the world turned into red petals.

As soon as they were gone Yang grabbed Melanie pulling her close both hands firmly on the startled twins ass. "Now then _you_ know what's going on here."

Melanie moaned into the brawler and smiled. "Oooh I certainly hope so."

"Be more gentle!" Milita exclaimed as they made it to the hallway.

"That's Mistress and I'll do with you as I please." Ruby replied.

Again Militia felt that spark of heat and she swallowed thickly. "Y-yes mistress."

Ruby stopped and thought. "Hmmm is team JNPR even here today? I think they're gone..." She looked at Militia out the corner of her eye. "Still I'm sure we can find _something_ to do if they aren't."

Melanie was very much in trouble... bent over a makeshift bunk bed - bare assed before a blonde with a very large paddle...

It wasn't meant to be like this until Friday.

Meanwhile her sister was actually cleaning...

Yang slapped her hand onto the twins bare ass running her fingers across the wet slit and grinned. "Mmmm be good and I won't need this." Yang said shaking the paddle.

Militia slowly ran her hands up and down Rubys exposed back the soap slipping between her fingers as she helped Ruby in the shower.

"Hmmm what part of me needs to be cleaned next?" Ruby cooed.

"W-wherever mistress wishes." Militia stuttered that heat burning hotter every time.

The soft hands caressed her hair and Ruby sighed positively melting into the girl's arms.

"Servants are awesome" She breathed.

Melanie's hands were currently being used for more lewd purposes. Two fingers sliding in and out of her own pussy.

"That's it give me a good show!" Yang demanded, holding her scroll to film.

"Make sure you remember to Meow!"

"m-meow..." The maid said weakly - she had worked for perverts before... but this was too much; _and she wasn't getting paid._

Yang noted the reluctance in Melanie's actions, smirking cockily she leaned down next to the twin, slipping her own fingers into Melanie's already occupied slit, she pulled the twins other hand to her still clothed crotch.

Melanie blushed darker than she ever remembered. "I'll make this worth your while." Yang purred seductively.

Militia had helped Ruby clean near every part of her she was currently shakily running her soapy hands along the underside of Ruby's breasts. "M-mistress?" She stuttered.

"Hmmm?" Ruby purred pleasantly.

"T-there's only one more place to clean..." Militia mumbled.

"It would seem so." Ruby cupped her hand around Melanie's sliding it down towards her crotch. "You better do a good job."

Ruby very much enjoyed her maid's attention. She had only ever touched little Rubes a few times - this was definitely a lot better than her own efforts.

Mel's touch was both gentle and firm at the same time, despite her shaky hand. Ruby felt slightly guilty.

"You don't mind doing this, right?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

Militia wished she had gotten the bimbo.

Mel wished she got the younger sister...

"I-I'd do anything for you mistress." Militia murmured as she continued her work, her own juices were running warm and slick down her thighs from Ruby's orders."

Yang pressed herself against Melanie making sure she could feel exactly what Yang had meant, and in a strange sort of way as much as Melanie was shocked she was more turned on.

Militia continued to gently play with Ruby - making sure to support the girl as she leant back more and more. The girl began to buck her hips slightly and shut her eyes as she welcome Militia deeper.

Melanie was finding out Yang was a lot more gentle when she was fighting. The blonde had a ball full of the twin's hair and was currently making her plaything beg for more camera time.

Ruby arched back into Militia. "D-deeper." She moaned.

"Yes mistress." Militia obeyed the only thought filling her mind was giving her mistress release even as her own nethers burned for attention.

Yang was between her legs grinding her own crotch into Melanie's thigh and even through the fabric of Yang's shorts she could feel _it_ hot and hard against her. Yang had just positioned her camera to capture them in bed promises of showing the video to all her friends dripping from her lips, and it just made Melanie burn hotter, Yang's fire was infectious it seemed.

"I'm never going to need to watch this, you'll be back to do it for me live whenever I want won't you?" Yang growled.

"Y-Yes mistress..." Mel murmured.

"Ah no wonder you're so quiet... I'm keeping that tongue so busy." Yang laughed curelly.

"I bet my sister had your twin doing all kinds of perverse things... I bet she'll have chains and everything." She moaned gently as the twin submitted to her work.

Ruby had finally reached orgasm and lights danced in her eyes. Militia was practically carrying her now, her legs had long since stopped working."Yourrr... turn.." She slurred between huge breaths.

Militia was so desperate, her body was screaming for her to say yes. "But...I'm to serve you..."

"Nah, gotta be fairrr. Not gonna be...selfish bitch…like Yang" She could barely string two words together and ended up snoring into Militia's shoulder.

_Weirdest. Day._ **Ever.**

Militia pulled them out of the shower and wrapped up in towel sitting down with the the snoozing Ruby. "I... I'll be here when you wake up mistress." _I wonder how Mel is doing with Goldilocks_

Yang smiled pleasantly the passed out Melanie tucked into her side, red marks and various fluids covering her exhausted body. Yang pulled up the footage she had recorded and pressed play the sounds of grunting and meaty thumps coming from the device, she grinned and pulled out a permanent marker writing "Property of Yang Xiao **Dong**" across Melanie's rear, she laughed to herself.

Militia stepped out into the corridor, a little unsteady. She was really begining to consider snuggling in next to Ruby.

She realized she was in a school where she was not a student. In a slutty maid outfit. While her sister was most likely being ravished by a psycho blonde bimbo. She promptly turned on her heel and returned to bed with Ruby...

_I could get used to the tiny little tyrant._

As her eyes shut she had a strange thought; "Whose bed is this?" But Ruby nestled against her breasts and all she remembered was how kind a mistress she had.


	2. Delight at Dawn

Militia's eyes flickered open, looking up to at the small girl who she had served last night. The sunlight glittered off her pale skin, reflecting off sweat to give Ruby a radiant aura. The slim muscular body was a sight to behold, small pert breasts and a tight backside fully on show for Militia, who felt jealousy and arousal in equal measure.

"You're wasted under that hood." Mil grumbled

Ruby looked over her shoulder at the sound, a flash of her silver eyes dragging Militia back to the previous night. Militia continued to feign sleep – but she couldn't help but see Ruby with water running down her face…

"_You don't mind doing this, right?"_

The question had haunted her dreams last night – the innocent tone, the genuine concern in Ruby's eyes – all lay firmly in her mind. The girl had been happy to treat her as a maid; have her clean JNPR's dorm, pose in lewd positions for her camera and even bathe her.

But the minute things turned sexual – Ruby's swagger had faded. She wasn't so domineering – instead she asked Militia what she wanted… she asked Militia's permission – not even whether Ruby herself could do something, but whether Militia was willing to please her…

She had turned tricks for Junior, just like her sister. But never had she felt valued as a lover even when her Melanie sought comfort in her bed; there was no respect or tenderness just sex. But Ruby was different – not only did she value Militia as a lover, so much that she wanted to please her; she had valued her as a person.

She did not demand her pleasure from Mil – but asked.

Militia watched Ruby step into her frilly panties and smiled. She couldn't help but wonder if Melanie's night had been as magical as her night with Ruby.

* * *

><p>Melanie's eyes fluttered open to find herself huddled close to the blonde brawler who ravaged her last night and just thinking back to last night made her blush and groan simultaneously.<p>

Her body was sore, dozens of hickeys and bite marks covered her neck and trickled down over her breasts and abused nipples. All of her was still red from Yang's attentions, her rear was tender from Yang's palm and her legs were still slightly numb from the length of her pounding.

But an overlying warm afterglow radiated deep in her core and the pain faded away as she huddled close to Yang's welcoming embrace.

She should be running, Yang had been rough even before she took off her pants... Mel shivered involuntarily looking down the brawler's body knowing what was hiding under the covers between the her legs.

She had heard many men boast of their "size" and had seen her some impressive sights at the club, but _Yang_, she hadn't been ready for _her_ to have one, let alone one so large.

It had felt so good... Melanie shook her head in frustration. _"I came here to get back at her for embarrassing us! Not serve her desires!"_

A small voice in the back of her head whispered: _"But are you honestly disappointed with how things turned out?"_ She cursed herself and cursed again as her body heated, thoughts of last night drifting through her mind.

"You know its cute watching your inner debate." Yang suddenly spoke up. Melanie started but Yang wrapped her in a hug smiling fiendishly. "Get in the shower while I go check on our sisters... I'll join you soon."

Yang then released her getting up and throwing on some PJ's, halfway out the door she looked back to Mel who hadn't moved from the bed. "That wasn't a suggestion." She growled a lustful smirk playing on her lips and a touch of red running around her lilac eyes. Mel nodded, and Yang left, she wondered to herself if her heart was beating so fast from fear or excitement.

_"What would my punishment be if I disobeyed...?"_

* * *

><p>Ruby tiptoed outside, closing the door with uncharacteristic care. She smiled to herself as she caught a glimpse of the sleeping Militia and then the spell of silence was broken unceremoniously by her sister.<p>

"Boo." Yang smiled.

Ruby yelped and flailed vaguely in the direction of her attacker. The pajama clad blonde took some frenzied slaps to the face before retreating with a chuckle. "Good morning to you too, sis."

Ruby calmed down and made to walk past Yang into their dorm, only for her wrist to be grabbed by her big sister. "What's the big idea?" Ruby demanded, "I left my toothbrush!"

Yang looked at her sister with a grin, dressed in a frilly black panties and frilly black bra she had her red hood draped over her arm like a towel. _"For once I'm the one dressed proper."_

She was sporting a textbook a bed head and a matching thousand yard smile that combined to ensure Ruby was positively glowing…

Ruby could almost see the gears turning in her sister's mind. Followed by the moment where any self respecting cartoonist would have added a lightbulb above her head.

"Oh, my, gosh! My baby sister lost her virginity! I'm so proud of you!" Yang squealed loud enough that Ruby was sure the whole floor heard.

"Shut up Yang! Now let me in!" The smile flipped upside down and with a frown Ruby tried to dash into her dorm to hide from the impending stares – instead finding herself crushed in a bear hug by her sister.

"Yaaaaaannnnggg!" Ruby kicked and kicked but couldn't escape her sister's grip.

She felt a bulge and her eyes widened; she dropped her voice, "Yang, get inside before someone, um…. _notices._"

Yang put her sister down and with an "Oh." Promptly dropped her sister on her butt and retreated into the dorm. Ruby was about to complain when a toothbrush collided with her head.

Ruby was sure Yang was… dealing with the issue she pointed out. The thought made her as uncomfortable as always, her sister having sex somewhat grossed her out – it turned out this was quite the opposite for Yang.

Ruby shook her head to force out the bad thoughts, texting Yang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Taking my maid home; going to cut Port's class. Take one of my hoods and use your maid as cover? Love Rubes xxx"<strong>_

* * *

><p>With that Ruby headed into JNPR's dorm, intent on waking up her made and having the best day on the town ever.<p>

Yang looked from her scroll to the closet holding one of Ruby's extra hoods.

"_Dress your toy up like your sister... that's a dangerous road to tread... when has that ever stopped me before?_ " She felt a flash of concern, but the thought of Mel allowed her to shrug it off.

Yang entered the already steam filled bathroom noting the lithe silhouette of Melanie through the curtain, the hardness in her shorts twitched._ "I've always wanted to try sex in the shower."_

Yang stripped off the PJs almost instantly. She casually brushed the curtain aside and stepping into the warm shower. Melanie squeaked slightly as Yang wrapped and arm around her from behind, nuzzling into her neck and groping her ass.

"So my little sister lost her virginity last night." Yang cooed into Mel's neck. She could feel the smaller girl tremble under her gaze – admiring the handiwork of a good night in bed.

"W-with Militia?" Mel squeaked as Yang moved her hand down to spread her lips.

"Mmmmhmmm, she seemed quite pleased, seems like they had a good time." Yang grinned as Mel squirmed in her grasp, she could feel Mel's wetness as she lined herself up. "Oh you really do enjoy this don't you? You little slut."

Mel tried to stifle her moans as the warm tip of Yang's member teased at her slit. "N-no."

Yang reached up slipping two of her fingers into Mel's mouth and swirling them around before pulling them out slowly. "Lying deserves punishment." Yang cooed.

"I'm not Aaaaaah~." Mel was interrupted by her own pleasured moan as Yang slipped her two slicked fingers into her ass, while her member still teased at her wet slit.

"You're mine, my fuck toy – and you're mine only, got it?" Yang growled as she roughly pistonned her hand in and out of Mel's tight hole.

"Yes! Ahhhnnn I-I'm yours." Melanie moaned out trying to press herself back into Yang who pulled back, still just teasing the lust-driven twin.

"Ah ah ah, not until you beg for it." Yang grinned sadistically bucking her hips just enough to rub her hard member across Mel's dripping slit. "Tell me exactly what you want."

Mel squirmed bucking against Yang trying to get the blond to stop teasing her. "Ahhh just... Fuck me! Fuck me already!"

As soon as the words left her mouth Yang bucked forward giving the twin every inch, Yang was glad her team mates were all out, Mel's scream would have been hard to excuse.

* * *

><p>Ruby sang to herself as she waited on Mil to come out of the shower – all her excitement causing her to fidget like; well like a girl about to go on her first date. The windows promised her sunshine and clear skies, but until Militia had washed up she was trapped inside without her headphones.<p>

It felt like an hour later that Militia, wrapped in a towel that clung tightly to her figure. The twin blinked, surprised to find that Ruby was back from her conference with Yang so soon. The younger girl just stared, her eyes scaled a smooth pair of dancer's legs - before finding their way to the Militia's slim waist. The towel barely preserved her modesty – not that Ruby minded.

"Mistress, I'm sorry I haven't tidied." Militia stammered.

Ruby simply waved her away, "Don't worry – it's not my dorm anyways. Get your things together, it's time to hit the town!" She pointed dramatically.

Militia followed her gaze with confusion, "We're going out the window?" she asked.

Ruby came back from her daydreams with a start. Reality often got in the way of her totally awesome posing – she really wished it'd knock it off.

"Well, no. The door." She laughed and Militia found herself joining in. The goofiness of Ruby Rose was downright infectious. Militia stepped into the red dress that was adorned her almost daily and tried to repress shivers as her mistress snuck glances at her.

"I am ready to go mistress." She said with bowed head. Just as she was taught.

"Call me Ruby – the mistress stuff is fun and all, but only when we're in private Y'know?" Her mistr-Ruby scratched the back of her head, every bit the awkward teenager.

Miltia smiled her first genuine smile in a long time; "As you wish Ruby."

Ruby linked arms with her as they prepared ot venture into the hallway, her over hand balled into a fist raised to the heavens - "Now let's go!"

Miltia's heart fluttered until Ruby paused. "Uhh, What is your name again?"The smile vanished from her face, one step forward...

* * *

><p>Melanie stepped back from Yang, who was brandishing silver contacts and a red hood like weapons of mass destruction. She squealed as the blonde advanced, cowering before the twisted grin and imposing figure she cut.<p>

"_Maybe it'll all be over quickly if I don't resist."_

Melanie shut her eyes as she felt Yang's grip.

Yang smiled looking over her handiwork, Melanie made a decent stand in for Ruby with a little work.

Dressed in Ruby's trademark hood and whatever dress could fit her; she was remarkably similar to her baby sister. The dress and skirt clung to her a bit tighter than they would the real Ruby, but nobody would notice any difference save for Weiss or Blake; who were still playing diplomat with the White Fang.

Melanie blushed as Yang's lust-filled eyes scanned her body, looking down the brawler she could see the bulge in her pants –

Mel bristled with frustration. "Dust, are you insatiable, it must have been five minutes since you came!" she muttered.

Yang grinned stepping close and rubbing her palm over Mel's tight stomach, her tongue snaking out as if to taste her arousal. "At _least_ five... and it's still warm inside you isn't it?"

Melanie blushed, she could indeed still feel Yang's warm seed inside of her, it had been almost painfully hot when she had finally released it inside of her, and ever since it had smoldered like hot coals within her.

Yang smirked. "It's a good thing we've got a few 'just in case' pills lying around because I melt right through condoms." She leaned in close that tinge of red fluttering in her eyes. "And I'll be damned before I pull out of a slut like you."

Melanie felt herself flush with heat and she tried to suppress it. _Fuck, I just came at least... four? five times? What is she doing to me?_ She couldn't even remember how many times she had screamed Yang's name in the shower as the brawler pushed her over the edge.

Now her body was asking for more. Already.

Yang's libido was infectious as much as she didn't want to admit it she was finding it hard not to throw herself at the brawler. _To be fair she is the best partner you've ever had... no, I'm not her partner... I'm her toy._

"You look so adorable dressed up and blushing like that." Yang grinned pinning Mel between her and the wall. She made it look so effortless, only one handed was needed to force her itny toy against the wall.

Mel wanted to be disgusted by Yang's apparent lust for her own sister, but she had sought... comfort with Militia more than once. Yang pressed their lips together in a heated kiss for a few minutes; Mel could feel herself slipping into her lust but just before she gave in Yang broke away, a smirk splitting her face. "Time for class _Ruby_."

"But..?" Mel was shocked at how disappointed and begging she sounded.

Yang's grin widened at the site of her obedient and pouting toy. "What's that? I thought you didn't want to have sex?"

Melanie squirmed, her thoughts clashing and storming inside of her. Yang picked her up pressing her to wall, and spreading her legs to wrap around the brawlers waist. "Do you want me to fuck you? Huh? Just say it if you do."

Mel arched her back into the wall, Yang was warm and the hardness grinding into her crotch was promising, she moaned. "Yes! Fuck me please!" She blurted out as she finally submitted to her lust.

Yang grinned in victory. "Good, fifteen minutes til' class starts, let's see how many times I can make you cum." Melanie whimpered allowing Yang's warmth and lust to overwhelm her.

With her last clear thought she wondered how Militia would react if she could see the little cumslut she had become.

* * *

><p>Ruby wondered how Yang would react right now. Her baby sister was cutting school <em>to go on a date! <em>She couldn't keep still on the walk towards town, almost skipping down the giant hill that connected the school to the outskirts of Vale.

Miltia fidgeted, keeping a half step behind Ruby – close enough to hear anything her mistress commanded; but far enough Ruby could deny their association should she wish. The girl was beaming, her enthusiasm radiating out of every pore.

Militia smiled and Ruby turned as if called. Her silver eyes looked into Militia's green ones. They shared a moment; the smile on Ruby's face had brought a fleeting joy that Militia hadn't felt in years, there was a spell between them for a heartbeat – one of silence, joy and innocence.

"So where are we going Militia?" Ruby asked, stopping their progress.

"Wherever you desire mis- Ruby" Miltia replied dutifully, moving to stand beside her… she wasn't sure what Ruby was to her.

Ruby chuckled, "We talked about this." She tutted and frowned, the creases on her brow sent cracks through her heart. But then Ruby took her hand in two of hers.

"We're going to your apartment so you can get dressed; we have a full day of fun to enjoy Militia." Ruby grinned that grin that melted Miltia's heart.

"A full day with you, Ruby? You're so very generous." Miltia's voice trembled in bliss, would she be going on her first _date_ with _Ruby_.

"Yup, so where's your house?" The hooded girl smiled.

"Follow me mistress." Miltia said quietly.

"Ruby." Ruby insisted, but she linked arms with her blushing servant. Miltia found herself smiling ear to ear, a serene calm rolling over her.

"You're cute when you blush Miltia." Ruby whispered as she leant her head on Mil's shoulder, sending heat throughout Militia's body.


	3. Class Act

Yang sat in Port's class her head propped up in her hands as she stared on with a bored sigh. Looking to her right however she could see Melanie sitting at attention and furiously scribbling in her notebook. It had been going on for at least fifteen minutes; Melanie seemed to genuinely be interested in Port's lecture. Thinking about it more Yang figured it might be because the twins didn't have the kind of education her or Ruby did, she hadn't interrupted Mel yet because the note taking would help Ruby later, but she didn't know how long she could contain herself with the combination of Port's lecture and Mel's seductive boy just calling for her.

Melanie kept her eyes flicking between Port and the notebook in front of her as he lectured; it was incredible really how little she actually knew of the Grimm. Maybe with a bit of research she could actually understand why Yang and Ruby wanted to be huntresses. Though the more she heard about the monsters itching to get at them, the more some small part of her wanted to be a huntress too.

She also took a quick glance over to Yang, the brawler had been uncharacteristically quiet and it had been at least twenty minutes since she had fucked her, the longest period between fuckings since the brawler had got out of bed that morning. She wondered how long it would last. She spun her pencil as Port's lecture changed from; _"How to kill a Nevermore safely"_ to _"How I stupidly risked my life to kill a Nevermore that was nowhere near my objective."_

Yang huffed irritably as she shifted her weight again. The stiffness in her shorts would not subside or rest comfortably no matter what she tried. It had been almost _an_ _hour_

_Ugh I can't take it anymore!_ Yang looked around, noting how with so many students gone for the holidays, there was no one sitting near them. She scooted a little closer to Melanie and got the twin's attention with an elbow to the ribs. Mel's restrained yelp of fright only had Port break his flow for a second before he re-immersed himself in his tale.

Melanie had stopped taking notes, It was only now Yang actually noticed that Port seemed to have lapsed into a personal story. Mel wasn't sure how much of it she believed and was a little relieved when a second nudge forced her attention to Yang.

The fiend, Mel could see the full erection Yang had confined in her pants under the desk, Yang smirked and whispered to her. "Why don't you help me out with this, huh **_Sis_**?" She smirked, clearly enjoying how brazen she could be.

Mel blushed, but obediently slid her hand over into Yang's lap slowly tracing her fingers over the hardness in Yang's tight shorts; gaining appreciative twitches from Yang's member before she slid the brawler's pants down enough to release her stiff shaft. She pretended to cover a cough while she licked her palm slathering it with saliva before returning it beneath the desk to begin stroking Yang's hard member.

Yang relaxed back in her seat sighing comfortably as Melanie worked her, it was nice having such a good toy. The blonde was in utter bliss, shutting her eyes to fully enjoy the waves of pleasure being given to her so realized she finally had some control for once, the thought of bending Yang to _her_ whim excited her and so with a sly smile she slid her hand all the way down and squeezed the base of Yang's member.

Yang let out a pleasured gasp quickly slapping a hand over her mouth as Melanie gripped her and began stroking her hard. She kept one hand firmly over her mouth biting her tongue trying not to moan in the middle of class while her other hand held a death grip on the table. Her hips bucked in her seat out of her control as Mel pushed her rapidly towards the edge, grunting into her hand she could see the sly grin on Mels lips, her eyes tinged red.

Melanie grinned as Yang struggled not to cry out in the middle of class, feeling this control over the brawler was making her wet and she worked her hand a little more aggressively wanting to force Yang to make a mess all over the classroom and herself. A notebook fell to the floor, confused Melanie looked from it up to Yang, her eyes met red and then a hand grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her down.

Yang yanked Melanie down, sinking her entire length into the startled twin's mouth. Her hard member slammed against the softness in the back of Melanie's throat as she came hard, still stifling a grunt as she pumped her load into Melanie's mouth forcing the twin to swallow every thick spurt.

"That'll teach you to try and pull one over on me." Yang growled under her breath.

Melanie coughed and spluttered. She glared defiantly at Yang who smugly smiled right back at her, the hostility Melanie radiated would have given anyone else chills; but Yang was more than eager to break her in. As Yang's body was oh so keen to remind the toy.

"Ladies, is there something the matter?" Port enquired from the front of the class.

Melanie and Yang sat bolt upright as everyone turned their attention towards the back of the class. Both were deer in the headlights and Melanie was thankfully quick to act; she covered her cum covered mouth and her frame rocked with the force of a false coughing fit. Yang patted her "_Sister's_" back with a look of sympathy on her face.

She batted her lilac eyes at the professor and smiled as sweetly as possible, slipping a little cleavage to sell the façade completely. "I'm so sorry professor, my little sister was up all night – she's really sick. We were so excited for the lecture on Nevermores today that I guess she forgot to take her medicine."

Port's moustache twitched in what could either be a grin or a frown, his facial expressions as mysterious as ever. Melanie was still 'coughing' as she hadn't yet wiped Yang's cum from her chin completely. The eye watering burning sensation in her throat was no doubt doing wonders at making such a horrible lie seem believable.

"Quite, alright dear! Ruby, I am so glad that you have decided to brush up on your nevermore slaying – but surely an expert like you could afford to give this class a pass." Port bellowed leading the class in a belly laugh.

He looked at her and said, "Tell us Ruby, about your last bout with one of the creatures; I'm sure the class would be overjoyed to hear that one of their own can match the feats of the legendary Port!"

Melanie's mind went terrifyingly blank. Yang cursed under her breath and gave up trying to redress herself, instead her eyes moved back and forward relentlessly as the blonde tried to puzzle out how to talk their way out of this one.

Melanie's mind finally shrugged off the fog that covered it, but when she reached towards the brilliance that surely must have surfaced the only thought that her brain presented was; _"Ruby seriously killed a Nevermore?"_

* * *

><p>Yang slapped Mel on the back as though trying to help her, but doing it hard enough to make the twin start coughing again. She gave Mel a look of concern then turned her doe eyes on Port; "I'm sorry Professor but Ruby's is quite sick, I think in fact I should probably take her back to the dorm." Yang replied using all her experience cutting class.<p>

Port looked from Yang to the coughing _Ruby_ his face sinking a little bit but nodding. "Of course of course, health first and all; but you'll have to recant the tale for us when you are better!" Ruby wasn't going to like that when she found out, but they would deal that later. Right now Yang had managed to yank her pants back on and lead Mel out of the room with a surprising amount of tenderness.

Once they had safely escaped into the hallway Mel dropped the act and got busy wiping the last of Yang's cum off her chin and then licking her finger without even thinking about it. "Whew that was a close one!" Yang grinned as they walked back towards the dorms. The blonde seemed to get a high off the risks they had taken. A thrill seeker in all things evidently.

Mel couldn't forget what she had heard – she knew that Grimm were monsters – but Port's lecture gave her a whole new perspective on the beasts. Ever since she was little, Mel had always been afraid of flying, oftentimes her little sister had to comfort her after one of those 'falling dreams' so the idea of flying monsters that could carry her off was nightmare fuel.

_And little Ruby killed one._

Mel nodded where appropriate, fading out as Yang rambled on. Yang was beginning to grow worried, Melanie was being surprisingly quiet and she only butted in once, even then only to ask; "Did Ruby really kill a Nevermore?"

"What? Oh yeah, I mean it was a team effort but Ruby was the one who killed it, yeah." Yang replied with a shrug. "Why?"

Mel looked forward in thought. "That's... that's kind of incredible that you guys can just do that kind of thing and then talk about it like it was nothing."

Yang looked down at Mel and smiled with genuine warmth. Melanie couldn't tell whether it was pride for Ruby's accomplishments or gratitude for the complimentt: "That's part of what being a huntress is all about, we're the best of the best when it comes to hunting Grimm, without us... I don't know who'd stop the Grimm from destroying everything?"

Mel nodded looking off to the side away from Yang. "That sounds like a pretty good life." She mumbled under her breath, but Yang had heard it.

Yang's smile spread and she allowed herself a nice ego boost as they reached the dorm. Mel looked back over her shoulder; the already too familiar sensation of fear mixed with lust overtook her as Yang closed the door. Melanie was sweating as she locked eyes with Yang and Yang returned the look with a flash of red in her eyes, Mel swallowed thickly.

She came close sliding the back of her hand through Melanie's hair, down to her cheek, across her breasts and finally down her side. She pulled Melanie to her, their noses touching, she could feel Yang's need, could almost smell it.

'_Is this what it means to be someone's toy?_' Mel wondered, before Yang broke the pregnant silence.

She was already topless, her entire being tense, the many muscles on her body all indicating that the blonde was not going to go easy."On the bed slut, time for you to pay for that stunt you pulled."

Mel slowly walked over to the bed, reaching up for the clasp that held Ruby's hood. The blonde was behind her and nibbling her ear roughly.

"No, keep it on." Yang growled, licking her lips.


	4. Riding Red in the Hood

It was a beautiful day in the city, birds were singing - children played in parks and families ate ice cream as they went about their daily business. Ruby was smiling, Militia was smiling, all was right in the little world that the two lovers inhabited.

But in this part of town the birds were silent, the children pushed Dreamworm and the only ice was snorted. The residents did not smile along with Ruby and Militia's world of love - instead they glared at the two as they walked along the pavement.

Ruby frowned; she had seen places like this in movies. The pushers, the muscled gangsters with tattoos from head to toe. The scene was completed by a paper bag drifting across a road that no vehicle had driven down in years.

"You live here?" Ruby said confused.

Militia blushed and bit her lip; she wished Ruby hadn't insisted on escorting her. "Y-Yes Ruby. Melanie and I have lived here since we started to work for Junior."

Ruby walked along arm in arm with Militia, the hairs on her back standing up as a man stared at them from a second floor window. "Isn't Junior the guy who runs the club Yang likes on King's Corner?"

Militia didn't know if Ruby was aware how the twins met Yang, she hesitated a little before answering; something Ruby picked up on. "Yeah, I saw her a few times before we met."

_Before we met_ - had it only been 24 hours since Melanie and her plotted revenge?

"You better give us some money or you going to pay." Boomed a menacing voice from the street they had just walked down. The voice carried authority, as if it belonged to a general. The girls turned and a crowd of the locals were bearing both roughshod pistols and curved knives; the man who had been watching them from the second floor balcony lead them, puffing out his chest and flashing a vicious smile.

Ruby and Militia studied the group - Mil was outraged while Ruby just seemed slightly confused. "But how can I pay if I don't give you money?" She asked.

The big man grinned and began to speak before Mil barged in: "Back off Stein; Junior's paid up and he will not be happy." She spat the words the same way Ruby imagined Stein would spit on a homeless man.

Ruby registered that the twin was threatening this giant, a smile spread across her face as she watched the girl plant her feet and face him down. The timid girl Ruby knew was taking the backseat – She loved that Militia would not let this man threaten her.

Stein grinned that slimy smile, a sense of triumph and arrogance surrounding him;"Yeah, he paid for _**you**_. Little Red don't work for him. . ." He demanded shoving her aside. Militia looked n in horror as Stein approached Ruby.

"Are you robbing me?" Ruby asked with a smirk, one hand already sliding to Crescent Rose's release button.

The big man exuded arrogance and stank of a brewery - "No duh, kid."

She giggled, spinning in a whirlwind of Rose petals and cutting the scraggly beard clean off his chin. Stein flinched and fell to the ground, crawling backwards in fear.

Stein called out to his followers in panic; "Kill this brat!"

The gang rushed forward whilst Red Petals exploded throughout the street – scared faces watching from shattered windows lit up in joy as the soft metallic clink of spent cartridges hitting pavement echoed around the hood.

The thrill of battle brought a slight smile to Ruby's face. The defeated thugs were sprawled across the area unconscious, as Ruby caressed Crescent Rose as it folded back into its resting state on her back. She looked over to Militia whose pale green eyes were wide with shock."You're a lot more dangerous than you look." Militia said observing the unconscious brutes.

"Looks can be deceiving, wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to rob me and found that out." She smiled as she dusted off her hood. There was no sign of Stein, apparently he had fled as soon as he commanded his goons to attack.

Militia looked around and fidgeted uncomfortably, Junior would surely hit the roof when he found out Stein had attacked her. "I live this way." She muttered, pulling out a pair of rusted keys.

Ruby rejoined Militia and pulled her into a hug; her nose being tickled by the feathers Mil wore in her hair. "You won't be living here anymore." Ruby replied evenly.

"W-what?" Mil asked confused.

Ruby turned just a sliver of one silver eye shining from beneath her hood. "No, you'll be living with me now, remember you're _mine_ not Junior's anymore."

Militia gulped, she felt both scared and loved. She knew Ruby wanted to keep her safe, but she also wondered what would happen to her if she tried to say no. "O-of course." She looked away with a blush. "Thank you Mistress, w-what about my sister?"

Ruby took Militia's chin in her hand turning her head to look into her silver eyes. "I think _my_ sister has her covered, for now though it's just you." Ruby brought Militia's mouth to her own with a soft passionate kiss. "And me."

They arrived at the twin's apartment shortly, simple but almost empty. The twins barely had anything to their name, lacking a TV and sharing one three seat couch. Ruby followed Militia into the small apartment looking around curiously as the twin went off to begin packing up the few things she would need, and getting changed into something more comfortable for the rest of the day. The girl who left the apartment seemed to have shrunk a good three inches without her high heels; instead she wore some tight dark jeans and a familiar rap hoodie.

"Brown Man?" Ruby asked.

"He is a lyrical genius!" Militia snapped defensively.

Ruby snickered. Apparently this was a sore spot. But she couldn't help but smile as Militia's spirits had returned.

"So what do you want to do first?" Ruby asked.

Militia paused, a finger to her thumb pretending to consider her options; "Well I guess we should go quit my job Ruby." Militia grinned.

The huntress smiled, but had a mischievous glint in her silver eyes. "Well we could… but."

She pushed Militia onto the floor, moving quicker than her eye could follow. Striding over to the wall with the same confidence she exuded in combat – she dropped the clasp on her hood and stepped out of it. Smiling as Militia's eyes were glued to her the whole time.

"You could say goodbye to this place in style." Ruby finished licking her lips and hooking her thumbs in the edge of her skirt and slowly revealing white panties.

Militia's mouth went dry and she felt her cheeks brighten. Bright green eyes following the thing strip of white sliding down her Mistress' legs. "If you ask nicely that is." Ruby added with a smirk, turning away to expose her petite ass to her toy.

"Please Mistress, I'd like to pleasure you." Militia begged.

"Good. I look forward to it." Ruby bent over against the wall, exposing her dripping pussy to Militia, who eagerly slid her tongue over Ruby's clit. The huntress shivered involuntary as Militia's tongue probed her eager slit – leaving small scratch marks on the cheap wallpaper as her slut's tongue explored her.

She had never felt as alive as she did when around Militia; the girl respected her and let her decide. The girl actually treated her like an equal, instead of a little sister or a lovable idiot. All the fun yesterday had awoken a need in her that she never knew existed – a need for authority.

Ruby's moans echoed through the apartment, setting Militia's heart and loins aflame. She felt Ruby's need press against her tongue and shut her eyes to enjoy every moment – the feeling of Ruby pushing backwards, the sound of her moaning in pleasure, the smell of her imminent orgasm and the taste of her juices all heightened by the closing of the servants' eyes.

"Now stop." Ruby exhaled, shocked at how instantly and easily Militia submitted to her. She panted and walked on wobbly legs to the couch were she flopped down in exhaustion.

"Now, teach me how to please you, slut. " She said once she had gathered her breath. Militia began to protest but Ruby overruled her with a simple; "That's an order."

Militia sat down on the couch next to her mistress blushing furiously at the mere thought of Ruby submitting to her, it seemed wrong. "Mistress I... I don't know mmff-"

Ruby cut her off with a kiss pushing into Militia until she fell backwards onto the couch with Ruby on top of her. Finally the crimson mistress broke her kiss, leaving Militia panting.

Ruby moved to the twin's neck nibbling and kissing on the soft smooth skin making sure to leave a few marks to make sure everyone knew Militia was her property. She moved down further, trailing soft nibbles and kisses along Mil's collar and down to her chest where she sucked a soft pink nipple into her mouth, eliciting a pleasured squeak from the twin. Militia squirmed and gasped as Ruby played with her nipple rolling it between her teeth and sucking hard before letting go with a soft pop.

The moans her attentions elicited sent shivers up and down Ruby's spine. She had very little idea what she was actually supposed to _do_ in bed, aside from eavesdropping on Yang's late night phone calls – she had never even thought of where she would touch… She was thankful that her instincts had carried her far, but now it was time to embrace her role as mistress.

"_Fake it until you make it Rubes."_ She reassured herself, basking in the sound of Mil's pleasure.

She moved down further trailing more kisses across her smooth stomach before finally reaching her dripping slit, Militia had her legs spread obediently for her mistress. Ruby smirked seductively up at Militia from her position between her legs, her warm breath ghosting over Militia's most sensitive parts. Militia looked down at her mistress and knew that Ruby was not submitting to her, Ruby was still very much in charge regardless of her position.

Ruby licked her lips before slowly tracing her tongue up Militia's slit, starting at the bottom and slowly moving up to the sensitive bud at the top. Militia gasped and squirmed in pleasure.

"M-mistress-!" She begged.

Ruby sucked hard on Mil's clit while rubbing her tongue over the sensitive bud at the same time nearly driving the surprised twin over the edge right there.

"Ah ah ah, I'm not done with you just yet. I have a lot of learning to do." Ruby tutted.

"S-sorry mistress, i-it feels so g-good" Militia cooed panting.

"You only cum when I say you can cum, understood?" Ruby said dipping her head back towards Militia''s slit.

"Yes mistress, only when you say." Militia was a good little slut, she would obey her mistress's every command.

Ruby buried her tongue into Mils dripping core causing the twin to writhe and moan, she ravaged her toy and still she didn't cum. After minutes of this Ruby pulled her head away, she crawled back up Militia's body until they were face to face again, her eyes half lidded in lust and a seductive smile on her face she leaned in close to the panting girl beneath her to whisper.

"Now cum for me." Ruby demanded.

Miltia obeyed instantly. Her pupils dilated and she arched her back up into Ruby screaming at the top of her lungs as her body was wracked with a powerful orgasm squirting her juices so hard that she splashed them across Ruby's thigh and slit. Panting heavily as she came down from her orgasmic high Ruby nuzzled into her neck.

"Good girl, such an obedient little toy." Ruby cooed in praise, stroking her hair tenderly.

Militia was filled with pride that she had pleased her mistress so well, but another thought crossed her mind. _She didn't even touch me to drive me over the edge; I came because she told me to. She's something else; a mistress with a kind heart – one who really cares about me. __Militia smiled as she watched Ruby's eyes; gears were shifting in the younger girl and Militia was unable to discern her thoughts._

_But there's power in her. Power not many live to tell about; but it's all for me._

Ruby strode out on to the makeshift balcony, naked as the day she was born; she spread her legs to the most violent neighborhood in all of Vale. "Come finish me off, I want everyone to see who's boss." Her eyes showed a defiance Militia had never possessed – a desire for independence and freedom. Ruby was a conqueror, whether it was in school, out in the field, in the bedroom or even against abject poverty, nothing slowed her down and nothing kept her down.

_And I'm her trophy._

Ruby felt more alive than ever, she felt like some invisible piece had been missing in her life; control. She may have been RWBY's leader, but the past few months had been filled with busywork for Ozpin. The four huntresses had stumbled on the fact he had puppeted their entire campaign against the White Fang from Port and ever since Ruby hadn't felt the same.

But ever since Militia had obeyed her first order, Ruby felt like herself again. More than that, she felt the same thrill she got from hunting; that feeling of weightlessness, that skipped heartbeat. The bold teenager who foiled Torchwick's dust heist was back… and she'd been pent up.

She leaned back against the wall and beckoned Militia closer, the delaying of pleasure getting her just as wet as the pleasure itself. Miltia slowly approached and dutifully bowed her head – Ruby put a finger under her chin, looking deep into her green eyes. She could hardly breathe, knowing the unconditional obedience Militia offered left her gasping for words.

She only managed one. "Kiss." She had barked the order in a manner befitting the military and the servant obliged. Pecking her lips briefly, Ruby tasted herself on Militia's shaking breath. They embraced, letting their tongues slide over one another and explore the roof of their mouths.

Ruby broke the kiss, running her fingers through Militia's hair. "Now make me cum." She panted, trying not to wince at the speed Militia's knees hit the concrete.

The girl went to work, forcing Ruby to lean against the wall with all her weight. Her toy assaulted her opening with a raw intensity that set Ruby over the edge almost instantly…

She floated on cloud 9 only to feel Militia's tongue continue to ravish her pussy. Ruby found her throat making noises she never thought possible, the entire street filled with the echo while she wrapped her legs around Militia.

The girl's tongue brushed against a spot previously untouched, making Ruby scream in primal pleasure. She bared her teeth and tangled her fist into Militia's hair. "That's it Mil. Good girl! Make your mistress cum!" She commanded.

Militia's tongue pressed deeper in reply, juices covering her chin as she licked Ruby's G spot. She came a little herself when Ruby gave into her dominant streak – enraptured in her duty, she was shocked at the amount of force with which Ruby bucked against her.

_She's way stronger than she lets on_,she thought with a note of pride.

"Not one wasted drop, or I 'll" Ruby began before reaching a violent orgasm.

Ruby slowly slid down the wall, ignoring the myriad of tiny scratches from the rough construction. Her eyes were shut, probably for a good while. They opened again when Militia laid her head in her lap.

"What were you going to say?"She asked.

_Or I'll give you to Stein. _She said internally, concerned that she could have thought up such cruelty in the spur of the moment.

"I have no idea." She lied with a fake smile.

Militia decided to take a nap in her lap – the cold unable to displace the warmth Ruby's presence provided. Ruby stroked her hair, staring out at the ghetto her lover had lived in. Junior had a lot to answer for.


	5. Licking Old Wounds

_No._

_**No**. This was wrong._

_What had she done?_

_How could she have been so... so **stupid**?_

_"How could I have taken her for granted?"_

Yang curled onto her side on the bed, it's soft surface felt like a mocking embrace and the sheets were cold and empty. The only thing she could think of was Mel, thoughts of her returning to Juniors club where Junior would sell her body, the heartbroken twin doing nothing to stop any of it. Yang rolled onto the floor and ran to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet in time to be violently ill, the thought of Mel doing something like that was too much, Yang had wanted to save her from that life, but had pushed her back deeper.

Yang coughed rolling onto the floor a cold sweat beading on her forehead.

_She deserves better than that, she deserves better than me..._

The brawler pulled herself to her feet leaning on the sink for support as she turned the water on, her shaking hands cupping water to splash her face with, she spit into the sink her mouth still tasting of bile.

_I-I have to do something, I have to..._

Yang fell to her knees, her own mind turning against her.

_What can you do? _

_It's **your** fault this happened._

**_You'll just make things worse._**

Yang clutched the sides of her head as her inner demons assaulted her. With a scream she threw her head back, her golden mane igniting and her eyes bleeding red as she rose to her feet, grief had turned to rage.

_What are you angry at?_

_**Myself.**_

Her anger burned away her grief and she moved out into the hallway her pace increasing slowly until she was sprinting through the halls of Beacon.

**I don't cry.**

**I burn**

**I burn for her, for Mel**,

**I'll burn myself away to nothing for her if I have to.**

* * *

><p>Mel slumped into her seat on the bus, glad she was alone in this back corner. She felt empty, hollow, cold. She longed for a warmth that she could no longer burned in her eyes.<p>

Mel and her sister had never really been "for sale" at the club, they were a bit more than just for show, but it had never gone _that_ far, she had more self-respect than that. Or at least she used to, right now all she wanted was something to fill the void in her chest, although somewhere deep down she knew nothing would ever come close to suceeding. Yang had made a special connection to her, her soft murmurs while they cuddled, her protective hugs as though she were shielding Mel from the world, the look in her eyes when they were together. Nothing would replace that, another part of her also knew that nothing would ever come close to how good Yang was in bed, she remembered how Yang's essence would burn inside of her for hours after they had finished, she remembered the warmth and it only made her feel colder.

The club's lights washed over her, bathing her skin in the green neon, it welcomed her back with cancerous excitement. The thrumming bassline echoed through her skull even at this distance, her eyes barely registered the line of partygoers she strode past. The door was opened by Gerald, the gentle boucer - the one who would invite her to the movies.

Next week, she always assured him.

Another time Gerald.

Junior's got me working early tommorow.

He smiled warmly as he turned to the line, Melanie brushed his hand with hers briefly - a moment of intimacy that brought a blush to the huge bouncer's face even as it sent knives deep within her heart.

_**Moving on already Whore?**_

**_All you need is a cock.  
><em>**

**_Just roll over and submit to it._**

What little light left behind her eyes faded, she walked the familiar route to the VIP rooms, a spectre among spectres as the older women appplied powdered youth and sprayed liquid lust onto themselves. She felt like spitting at them, telling them it was worthless; that deep down every woman in this club was just another whore. But she saw the acceptance in their eyes, she saw the emptiness in them that now resided within her. A mirror confirmed her suspcions, she really was just another one of Junior's whores.

* * *

><p>The city was as busy as ever, forcing the girls even closer together form the sheer press of the crowd. Ruby hummed along to music from her headphones that were left around her neck, bliss radiating from her pores. It was kind of creepy how excited she was to go to the club, most would assume a girl as cheerful as Ruby would deplore violence, but Militia was reassured by her mistress' eagerness to fight. They'd need to be prepared if they expected to leave Junior's club in one piece.<p>

Militia found herself staring into shop windows as she always did on Terracotta Boulevard, dreaming of the day she'd be able to wear dresses like those. Her gaze lingered on one particular dress, the crimson draped over a pale mannequin who giggled silently for every passerby to see. The dress would be longer than her usual taste, but something about the dark red rib lines always melted her heart.

_Crimson on Scarlet; the day she wore that dress would be the day she had left life under Junior behind forever._

"So, this is a pretty far walk to work every morning." Ruby said breaking the trance of silence.

"You get used to it, how else do you think I kept so fit Mistress?" Miltia tried to shrug but couldn't move her shoulder from Ruby's iron grip. The hooded girl huffed,scratching her cheek with a frown. She looked so cute when she was unsure of herself, but in the end her question wasn't cute at all.

"Have you ever been with a boy Militia?"

Militia practically tripped over her own feet, stumbling into a suited man with all the grace of an elephant. She spluttered and stuttered so often that Ruby eventually guided her to a small statue. She hopped up on it, with her usual agility and invited the blushing teenager to join her.

When Militia joined her, Ruby took her hand in both of hers, "Mil, I wont be mad at you, I never could be mad at you." She hesitated and gave Milita's hand a squeeze, seeming to take strength from her. "I've never been with anyone before you. I just want to know what it's like."

Militia's breath caught in her throat, it was so easy to forget Ruby's hesitation and inexperience. She had matured so fast that sometimes Militia felt like a virgin, but here her mistress was - asking for tales of her conquests. "I'd rather not think of it Ruby." She whispered.

"C'mon Militia, please?" Ruby practically begged her, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Well, you have to understand that my life hasn't exactly been great Ruby. I've gone hungry more times than I'd like to say…" She trailed off unsure how to say what she was going to say.

"You'll never have to go hungry again Mil, even if we have to become bandits; you'll have everything you want." Ruby smiled with mischief, but Militia got the sense their was less fantasy behind the girl's boasts than it seemed.

Militia exhaled, "Well, I work as a sort of model for Junior. He sends some customers to me for _'entertainment'. _A few dances, a couple of times I stripped." She felt her hands shake, Ruby's touch the only thing helping her keep it together. She balled her other hand into a fist.

_"When you're starving, you'll do anything. With **anyone**."_

Her voice was barely audible.

"A couple of customers would offer me money, the kind of money that would feed us for weeks. To take me home. Junior didn't approve, I still haven't told Melanie. But I've been with four men, Ruby. Four times I gave up the only thing I have, to some of the worst men in the world. and -"

Ruby pulled her into a tight hug, she was tense and cold seemed to radiate from her. It was terrifying, seeing her transform from caring lover to a woman scorned. "Never again."

"I never want a man to touch me ever again. I never want to feel so empty." She wept.

Militia would always remember the words Ruby spoke that day; the two words that slammed the door to her past shut with incredible force.

_**Never Again**_

Ruby clutched her and stroked her hair. The music on Ruby's headphones filled her ears, the irl liked such somber music. Maybe one day she'd ask her mistress about it. It seemed like hours she wept int Ruby's cloak, but the huge clock on Vermillion house showed they'd only been sitting for five minutes. The sun sank below the buildings ahead, turning the sky red. Ruby strode towards King's Street with purpose and to Militia it seemed as if the sun itself fled before the wrath of Ruby Rose.


	6. Murder on the Dancefloor

Mel sighed deeply as she looked at herself in the mirror, she had re-applied her makeup and fixed her hair back up as well as getting into her club dress, she looked like she belonged here. Certainly she couldn't be looking at the same person who had looked in the mirror that morning with makeup washed away hair down and just a little tousled while the big blond brawler hugged her from behind smiling that big goofy smile over her shoulder, she barely contained a sob.

Walking back out into the relatively empty club she wondered how long it would be before she forgot how it felt to be with Yang, Junior was leaning against the bar with a cold stare in her direction, but her hollow eyes displayed no emotion she went over to him.

"You know I'm really starting to think you two are more trouble than you're worth." Junior growled.

"Sorry Junior." Came the empty reply, Junior continued seeming not to notice.

"Do you even know what your idiotic sister did?" Junior growled at her finally noticing she was only staring blankly out into the club.

She turned to him shaking her head. "I haven't seen her since yesterday."

Junior pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well her and some chick in a red hood had a run in with Stein and his gang."

A brief flash of light returned to Melanie's eyes concerned for her sister. "W-what?"

"The red one thrashed Stein's men and now he's pissed, I've got half a mind to give them your sister as repayment." Junior growled. "Might teach her a lesson."

_No, not Mil, I-I can still save her._ "No, please not her! I... I'll do it..."

Junior looked at her out of the corner of his eyes for a minute before shrugging. "As long as Stein and his men have a warm body to play with I doubt they'll care, they should be here soon." Mel looked away the light fading from her eyes as she contemplated what she had just volunteered to do. _Maybe it'll just break me and I won't have to think anymore…_

It was only ten minutes before Stein and his gang arrived, stinking like the street gang they were Junior's goon were only better dressed. Junior and Stein began talking as Junior motioned to her and some of Stein's men walked over with hunger in their eyes. Mel just watched them her dead eyes counting how many were there.

The club door burst inwards one of the heavy doors breaking off it's hinges causing people to scramble out of the way. All eyes turned towards the girl in the red hood who strode in, the giant scythe resting on her shoulder and a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Militia coming right behind her a bit more timid staying behind Ruby.

Stein's men all stared, Melanie was scared by the waves of terror radiating form the thugs. But then she laid eyes on Militia and felt all her grief turn to fury.

"What the hell do you want? Militia get your ass over here." Junior shouted over to them.

Ruby merely glanced back to Militia a comforting smile on her face. Militia whispered something to her and Ruby grinned; "Nope. She's mine now. And I've got business with you Junior."

Junior balked, he was not expecting that, it was Mel who broke the silence, stepping forward with a distressed look pulling at her features. "Mil? What are you doing?"

"Mel? I-" Militia blushed briefly looking over to Ruby who put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm Ruby's now, I'm here to resign, I'm leaving."

"The Hell you are! Get them!" Junior roared, expecting to see Stein's thugs charge the duo. Instead they all fled before Ruby could do more than ready herself. "This is what I get for trying to expand, Patrick, get your guys in here!" Junior's traditional goons came rushing in, giving Junior a little more swagger. He came out from behind the bar, sinking into a stool, with a drink in hand for the coming show. "How the hell did you even get in Gerald -"

"Oh you mean the big guy outside? He's nice. We're gonna see a movie tomorrow." Ruby smirked. "So, Junior; easy way or the hard way?"

"Oh you did not just threaten me, you little brat! Get her!" He practically screamed, sending a tide of black suited henchman towards the duo. Ruby spun her scythe and charged into the heaving tide of criminals, spinning as she went. Militia just stood back on the balls of her feet, waiting on a goon to come to her. Melanie was broken out of the study of her sister by a body flying across her vision. The little girl's scythe was sending henchman flying as if they were paper - she seemed to glide through the crowd effortlessly.

She made her way to the bar and stood next to Junior who seemed to be considering entering the fray himself; "Junior. Leave Militia to me." She demanded, moving before her employer could even respond.

Eager to get her hands on her sister, she skirted the edge of the conflict - a sense of deja vu striking her. Ruby was every bit as vicious as Yang, her dismantling of the goons every bit as quick and violent as the blonde's. But where Yang was a force of nature, Ruby was graceful and efficient, her blows striking one goon and parrying another's knife. Melanie could only marvel as she fired her first round of the fight; launching her body into the air and away from a sawn off shotgun.

But then she saw Militia. The ungrateful bitch had just taken out another goon with barely a sweat. Melanie aimed a kick straight for her jaw, a cold smile working it's way across her cheeks. _I gave everything for you, but you chose them over me._

Ruby felt calm which concerned her. Usually she felt alive in battle, she smiled when she flew through the air with Crescent Rose in hand. But she was calm.

The crowd was rapidly thinning out and the man who swung a baseball bat at her head only had two comrades for support. She spun - pushing the bat aside with the handle of her scythe, letting her blunted blade come round to strike his support at the waist. Had she allowed Crescent Rose to show her teeth she would have killed all of these men twice over. She stopped, allowing the handful of enemies who still remained conscious to regroup.

"Y'know I'm trying to be nice to you guys." She scratched her cheek, which bore a small scratch from the first gun fired.

"What?" One of the bigger grunts asked.

"I'm using the flat of my scythe, but you guys won't stay down. So." She let her hand run to the lever which controlled the weapon's transformation and Crescent Rose unveiled her full majesty. The dark flat metal spun round to unveil whitened steel, sharpened to a razor edge. "I guess I have to stop holding back now. Sorry."

They ran, leaving Ruby with a clear path to Junior. But her vengeance was delayed yet again as the club doors slammed open. A familiar female voice screamed in grief and rage from outside;"I'm going to fucking murder you Junior!"The only sound in the club was Yang's enraged breath, as Yang's hellish red eyes found Junior, she slowly made for him...

"Yang? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked breaking the tension with a curious innocence that only she could muster.

Yang blinked noticing her sister for the first time as well as the remnants of her fight. "Ruby? W-what are _you_ doing here?"

Ruby hefted her scythe up onto her shoulder and wrapped an arm around Militia's waist pulling the girl into her side. "I'm here to free my girlfriend." Ruby didn't know it, but Yang recoiled as if he sister had slapped her; it wasn't her fault, of course she didn't know about Melanie. Yang hung her head turning her crimson gaze back to Junior. "I'm here to try and make things right."

Ruby frowned at her usually boisterous sister's behavior as the brawler marched into the club, her gauntlets extending into combat positions and murder burning in her eyes. "No fair Yang, I wanted to murder Junior!" She stomped her foot, the change in weight causing Crescent Rose to spin dangerously close to her sister's waist.

"Mistress?" Militia asked, stepping forward as if to protect Ruby from Yang's rage.

Ruby looked over to where Militia and her sister had been fighting, Melanie was staring intently at the ground shaking with anger."Don't get in Yang's way, she's unstoppable like this." Ruby replied blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes with a huff.

She stood in front of Yang, arms spread wide to stop her from advancing; "How come you get to do everything!"

Her sister growled like a dog, intimidating even her sister; "Because I'm older. You had your fun with them. Now get out of the way."

Ruby frowned, "That's not fair Yang! You always do this!"

Yang sighed in frustration, her eyes meeting Ruby's for the first time. She looked ready to cry at any minute, even in her rage. Ruby knew what she had to do. She walked back to Militia and dragged her to the door by the hand: "Darn _I wanted_ to kill Junior, at least it'll probably hurt more when Yang does it anyway."

Yang's march picked up speed until she was charging at Junior one arm cranked back ready to destroy whatever it Ruby didn't notice Melanie move until she was between Yang and Junior.. Yang had already committed to the swing, she couldn't stop the punch, but with an inhuman scream she managed to just miss hitting Melanie, her fist ruffling her hair as it sailed into the solid bar next to her, splintering a meter of the heavy wood in a fiery explosion.

"You're going to have to go through me Yang"Mel muttered venomously as she stood in front of the smoldering brawler; "Junior is the only stability I have left, I have nothing else, not you, not even my sister."Yang was panting as she pulled her fist from the remnants of the obliterated bartop, it had taken an inhuman amount of effort to re-direct her punch, but she _couldn't_ hit Mel.

Melanie looked up as the brawler stood to her full height before her, she almost hoped Yang would just end her right here; put an end to her miserable excuse for a life.

What she didn't expect were tears running down the fire-hearted huntress' face. Yang wrapped her in a hug and the warmth that she constantly emitted seeped into Melanie when Yang cradled her head to her chest resting her tear-streaked chin in her hair."I'm so sorry." Yang croaked.

She pulled away from the hug and pulled the orange scarf from around her neck. Wiping the silk scarf to remove all the makeup she had caked on. She then pulled the tie out of Mel's hair allowing it to flow back down un-hindered. She ruffled Mel's hair slightly, a tearful grin finding it's way to her cheeks. "I _have_ to do this, I don't deserve you, but I can't be the reason you end up back here."Yang moved Mel to the side and marched past her to Junior who had his bat out and a confused look on his face. Yang exploded burning with an intensity that dwarfed the limitations Ruby had imagined. She left flaming footprints as she walked, slowly making her way towards Junior, flames licking around her clenched knuckles. The bar went up as if covered in gas, a huge bonfire licking at the air. To Junior, Yang must have looked demonic, but it was her demeanor that worried Ruby, Yang got loud when she lost it, she cursed and screamed and now she was silent, not a single word left her as she closed in on her prey, that was what scared Ruby.

Junior swung his bat over head at Yang shouting in fear as he did, only for Yang to catch it. Junior simply stared dumbstruck as Yang squeezed his brand new weapon, warping it with both heat and pressure until it shattered into tiny melting fragments on the dancefloor. He dropped the useless handle and tried to back away but Yang grabbed him by the throat and lifted him one-handed into the air.

"This is for what you did to Melanie, what you made them do, and it is all I can do to try and make up for what I have done." She didn't move after that, simply holding Junior there until he stopped moving, Ruby knew Yang was hurting inside, this wasn't her - this was something incredibly powerful to affect Yang like this. She hoped Melanie understood that.

"Come on Militia, we're done here, Yang and Mel can take care of this, in private." Ruby raised her voice for the last part scanning her gaze over the room as anyone still conscious scrambled for the nearest exit. With that she led Militia to the exit. "We're going home baby."

Yang dropped Junior's body onto the floor in a lifeless heap before turning back to the silent Melanie. Yang stood before her and didn't say anything, slowly she sank down to her knees leaning forward until her knuckles were on the cold floor, her body parallel to the ground kneeling before the silent twin. Without looking up she choked out. "I am at your mercy."

Mel's eyes widened at this act of submission, the brawler wasn't even looking at her, she could do _anything_. That familiar trickle of power and control she had felt back in Port's class at Beacon filled her. Melanies' emotions roiled within her, part of her wanted to kill Yang for hurting her, part of her wanted to just walk away and leave the brawler to her misery and part of her wanted to flip the blond over and ride her until she filled her with that fiery essence."H-how do I know you really care? How do I know you won't hurt me again?" Melanie muttered, barely audible.

Yangs' heart leapt, she hadn't even expected a chance at redemption. "I'll do anything you want to prove it. Anything."Melanie clenched her fists, that feeling of power and control swelled in her, and the desire to just give into Yang's warm embrace began to quiet her blind rage, she began to see that the brawler was being sincere, how much she was hurting right now. _"She really does care about me..."_ That thought filled her with warmth, a warmth that began filling that cold emptiness that had resided within her.

"Would you... would you give me somewhere to stay? Somewhere to sleep and food to eat?" She asked as her anger at the brawler faded.

"Of course!" Yang replied bobbing her head. _"Was she really getting another chance? Was Melanie truly forgiving her?"_

"I wouldn't be just a... a toy to you, I'd be your lover, your girlfriend?" She tried not to let pleading into her voice, but she couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"Yes." Yang breathed out her was truly beginning to believe Yang meant it, she was beginning to think that maybe she could be happy again, that she could be that girl in the mirror from this morning. _"Time to really test it."_

"Would you cut your hair for me?" She narrowed her eyes, searching for one hint of deception.

Yang winced slightly, her hair meant the world to her. Her mom had always brushed it before she went to bed. Back before… It was part of who she was now…

"Yes, I would." Her hair would grow back, but she would lose it for good to keep girl in white was convinced, her heart swelled and she barely kept a tear from her eye, she could be with Yang, she could be happy.

She smiled, curious how far she could push this; "Would you wear a collar that says you belong to me?"

Yang looked up and saw the smile on Melanie's face, the smirk and lust in her eyes. She smiled back. "Of course Mistress."


End file.
